Falling Through The Rabbit Hole
by Dead Red Head
Summary: This story is a WSWW story! When Ministry officials almost catch a couple of The Weird Sisters, they have to get out quick. Guess where they’re going?


Falling Through The Rabbit Hole

By: Gabrielle Madden-Lovato

Characters: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Gabby Catsclaw, Amanda Moonbeam, Crystal Stars, and Wulfy!

Date: December 19, 2004

Updated: January 1, 2005

Summary: When Ministry officials almost catch a couple of The Weird Sisters, they have to get out quick. Guess where they're going?

Chapter One: Chasing The Rabbit

Some Secret Location, Germany, 2004 

"I forget. What are we doing again? And why are we in _Germany_?" Asked a very confused Gabby Catsclaw, swinging her long strawberry blonde hair out of the way. "What did I tell you about the hair swaying?" Replied a very irritated Amanda Moonbeam.

Gabby narrowed her ocean blue eyes at Moona. "Somebody hasn't had their coffee yet." Muttered Crystal under her breath. "Hey! I have _very_ good hearing! Stop talking about me!" Snapped an even more irritated Moona.

Gabby sighed. "Right. But what in the name of all that is evil are we doing?" She finally asked in exasperation. Crystal rolled her ice blue eyes. Amanda gave them both the evil eye. "Shut up!" She said through clenched teeth. Crystal snickered. And Gabby still did not know what they were doing.

Hogwarts, England, 1974 

"Mate, I've got to hand it to you, you are bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed an overly excited Sirius Black. "I know! I should've thought about this months ago!" Replied a just-as-excited James Potter.

Remus Lupin looked slightly more pale than usual. His friends were such idiots. "Guys? I really don't think we should do this. Travel to the future? Are you crazy?" His two friends looked thoughtful. "Yes." They replied in unison.

Remus just sighed. "Fine. But if you two mess up the future of the whole world by traveling through the folds of time, don't come crying to me." He finished with a dramatic sigh. Sirius and James took a minute to process all of the unwanted information. "Uh… we won't. Because _you_ are coming with _us_!" They high-fived each other.

"Right…" Sirius and James went back to their work while Remus just sat down on a chair, wondering if James and Sirius would ever be smart.

Some Secret Location, Germany, 2004 

Wulfy ran as fast as she could possibly go. She pounced onto Skye who was walking out of the house. "Hey! Rude much?" She asked very irritated. "No time! Get inside!" Wulfy replied hurriedly and pushed her into the house.

She quickly turned around and began locking the multiple locks on the front door. Next to the door was a very shiny button that was only to be pushed in an emergency. Wulfy was about to push it when- "Hey! Only _I_ get to push shiny red buttons that put us in danger!" Scythe yelled. Wulfy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine!" Gabby skipped merrily over to the glass box and smashed it. "Oopsy!" She exclaimed sarcastically and pushed the big red button.

An alarm sounded. "Gabby!" Amanda screeched from the basement. "See ya later!" Gabby yelled and dove behind the couch. Crystal just sat in the corner reading a magazine as the alarm continued to sound and metal doors were slammed over every entrance possible.

This was normal for them… or as normal you could get with a house full of weird people. Amanda stormed up from the basement holding a large can of string cheese. Gabby peeked out. "No! Not the cheese!"

She dove out from behind the couch and ran in slow motion. Five minutes passed and Gabby was still not even pass the coffee table that held every kind of coffee imaginable. "Hurry up… Jeez." Everyone snapped.

"Fine, ruin my fun!" Gabby sniffed and ran full speed at Moona, knocking the can of cheese out of her hand. "Mwhahaahah! No cheese for you!!!" Gabby laughed insanely. "Right… Anyway, why did you push the button? What did we say about pushing large red buttons?" Moona asked to a still-laughing Scythe.

"Oh… But it was Wulfy!" Wulfy turned away and started whistling the tune to 'Happy Birthday.' "Erk… Well I had good reason! The ministry officials are here! The ones from America and here!"

Amanda looked slightly worried for a second, but then looked confused. "Germany has a Ministry?" She asked. "Wiener schnitzel!" Gabby piped in. "Well… You know where we're going next!" Moona replied brightly.

Gabby jumped for joy. Skye looked up from her magazine. "What? Do you the repercussions? Are you crazy?" She asked. "Why yes I am, thank you."

Skye sighed as they all huddled in a circle. Moona pulled a time turner from her neck and put it around all of them. Just as the ministry officials busted down the door, the girls disappeared.

Hogwarts, England, 1974 

The Marauders were walking around the perimeter of the castle when they heard someone cry, "Ow! Your foot is on my freaking head!" They hurried around the corner to find four girls lying in a heap in front of the Whomping Willow.

The girls were too busy arguing to see the giant tree swipe one of its branches at them. James put a tentative foot forward. "Um… Hello?" The girls stopped arguing, and squealed. "Yeah…" Said Sirius. "You guys are in danger." He told them, while looking past them to the tree. A girl with brown hair looked backwards. "Oh…" She started.

"Run!" The girls scrambled and pushed each other to get out of the way. But, alas, they were too late. The tree branch struck down on them with such force that they were all knocked unconscious.

The Marauders looked worried. "What do we do with them?" Asked Sirius. Remus shrugged. "Take them to Madame Pomfrey, I guess." James picked a girl with strawberry blonde hair up and looked around. "Hey, where's Peter?"

Sirius scanned the grounds with his dark eyes. "He ran. Stupid little bugger." Remus looked at the girls. "Well one of us will have to carry two of them." He told the other two. "Hey! I've already got one of them!" Sirius dove for a girl with jet-black hair. "Haha! You've got the other ones!"

Sirius and James said to Remus and went on their merry way to the infirmary. Remus grumbled and picked the girl with wavy auburn hair up first. Then he bent down awkwardly to pick up the girl with straight brown hair.

Surprisingly, he walked effortlessly, even with the extra weight. When all three of the boys arrived at the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey instantly took the girls from the boys' arms and set them all down in separate beds. The girl with strawberry blonde hair began to awake. She sat up in her bed quickly, only to scream….

To Be Continued!

Review or Die! Email me at ! And please, JOIN WEIRD SISTERS AND WACKY WIZARDS TODAY! AHORA! Maintenant! Jetzt! 


End file.
